Soul eater: Fight back
by xXxMasterDuelistxXx
Summary: Maka, Blackstar and Kid all died in a big explosion saving everyone. but, North, Alyssa and Devin have found evidence that they might be alive. But what secrets will they find in the underground? Canons x Ocs, based around DC's Earth-2 universe. (New 52, I mean)
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Eater: Strike Back**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Hell on Earth**_

 **I walked out, the blade in my hand, rage all over me. I shivered with rage, jumping out at the first thing near me, and, luckily for me, it wasn't a human. It was a keshin, its body vanishing after I wiped it off the face of the Earth. Next, I jumped up the nearest building, facing the thunderbolts in the sky. They were centered in the middle of the city. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer and closer to the source. I gripped my blade tighter, in which my partner responded,** _ **"H-hey, stop that!"**_

" _ **Sorry, Hiro.**_ **" I only managed to whisper, as I felt their losses tug at me once again.**

 **I swung the blade in my hand once more, slashing another keshin in half, before kicking out the one behind me. I blocked most of the hits, but one of them sent me back a ways. "** _ **Damn, there's no end to them."**_ **I muttered, gripping Hiro tighter.**

" _ **We'll find a way out!"**_ **Hiro responded, as I swung again, the blade connecting to another face.**

 **Another one for the other ones. I felt my heart strain again. Blackstar…. Maka and Kid had all perished with their weapons after a mission to destroy a keshin base went wrong. They sacrificed themselves to save everyone, exploding the whole building with themselves.**

 **I'm one of the three they chose to replace them. And I won't abandon those people to themselves. I blocked the next strike and sent 5 flying away, as I took a deep breath, all the blood in my body growing cold as I moved faster than light itself, slashing apart every keshin.**

 **I'm not allowed to do this for more than exactly 4 minutes and 23 seconds, so I had to make this count. I jumped forward, killing off the leader, causing the others to panic and run away. A gunshot rang out, as the girl next to me muttered, "** _ **You don't let them get away, North. For them, the old heroes, remember?**_ **"**

 **Her name was Alyssa, and, like me and our other friend, hated keshins with a passion due to who they killed. Truth be told, I had a bit of a crush on Blackstar but that's beside the point. Our last partner of us three came running up to us, smashing through the last of the keshins as he replied, "** _ **She is right, North. You can't let them run like that.**_ **"**

 **I twitched at that, arming the bomb for this base to blow up. "** _ **Just shut up, ok? Cared for them, they were brothers and sisters to me! You don't think I hate the keshins too?"**_

 **I replied, turning around and moving away from the bomb. But as I turned around, the blade in my hand changed back into a boy with Red hair, and darkened white skin. Meanwhile, Alyssa's gun turned into a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. I pulled out a mirror, staring back at my own Black hair, flowing onto my shoulders, my blue and green eyes. People say I look like a girl. I disagree with them, as I feel like I look like me. Not some crazy monster, not a girl, but a guy. "** _ **Are we gonna go or what?"**_ **I asked, looking at them.**

" _ **Hell yeah!"**_ **They all yelled, as we ran for the next base. As I ran, I noticed something odd. "** _ **Wait, isn't that the same base that Blackstar, Kid, Maka and everyone else died at?**_ **" I asked, pointing at a base a few miles away.**

 **The base was quite ruined, burned and scared from all the burns, but some of it still stood. I ran over to it, my mind swarming. What would I find? Would I find answers? Blackstar? Aka? Would I found out what happened to them? Does something want me to come to it. If so, why? Why would it want me to have answers?**

 **The others followed me after a bit of time, pausing as the building came into view. It was burned to the pitchest black, but not completely destroyed. I noticed something on one of the walls. It was some form of writing but none I could read. I could only recognize three names at the moment, my eyes filing with tears.**

" **Blackstar, Maka, Death The Kid"**

 **Everyone around me gasped as they figured out what it might mean. "** _ **Alyssa to Lord Death, please come in!**_ **" Alyssa yelled, as I waked around the room searching for clues.**

" _ **Yes, Alyssa, what is it?**_ **" Lord Death's voice had changed drastically since Kid had died.**

" _ **We have found possible evidence of the survival of Maka Albarn, Blackstar and Death the Kid. We need immediate backup!"**_ **She yelled back into the radio, as I touched the walls.**

 **All three of them had touched these walls that was for sure. I hoped to god all of them were alright. I had been great friends of theirs when they were here, with us. Now, I don't know. Hiro touched my shoulder, as he whispered,**

" _ **They're alive. We'll find them. Lord Death's sending people right now.**_ **" I smiled at that news, touching the wall once more.**

 **Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to tell us if they had died or not. Nothing, as usual, just like when we tried to find them. I sighed, as I touched a few more points, just as I heard a** _ **crack**_ **from one touch. The wall was moving away! "** _ **Well, damn.**_ **" I laughed, as the others came in.**

" _ **Lord Death, we've found a hidden doorway! We are moving in! Are weapons permitted?**_ **" Alyssa shouted through the communicator, as I moved in.**

" _ **Permission received! Go loud!**_ **" Lord death yelled, s we got our weapons into weapon form, my blade growing green before forming into its curved form.**

 **I jumped out of the other side first, blade swinging in, checking around for signs of any of them as I looked. Nothing, again as usual. I smashed my hand on the wall, dripping out a bit of blood. "** _ **WHY?!**_ **" I screamed, my voice echoing off the walls as the others came out behind me. I had gotten so, so close and then…**

 **And then I noticed something: "** _ **Blood. And recent, too.**_ **" I whispered, noticing a trail.**

" _ **Do we follow it?**_ **" I asked, turning back to the others, waiting for them.**

" _ **Go.**_ **" They replied, as I moved forward, following the path of blood.**

 **I felt my hearth thump inside my chest. What would we find? Would they be dead? Would they be alive? It's only been a few months since we saw them, so how would they react? Hat would they look like? Every one of these thoughts crossed my mind more than once, but never, in my entire life was I expecting the next thing.**

 **A light was ahead of us, as I ran for it, the others close behind as the sword was in my hand. I reached the other side of the light, only to find something I had hoped to god I would never see.**

" **MegaKeshin." I whispered, the hulking keshin in my path roaring before running straight for me, its hulking form lunging at me.**


	2. Chapter 2: All Fall Down

_**Soul Eater: Strike Back**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not owned by me, it is owned by Funamation, please enjoy the official release**_

 _ **Chapter 2: All Fall Down**_

 __ **I rolled out of the keshins path, my blade slashing at his arm, the arm vanishing into a bit of a Shadow loop. I took note of this, my breath huffing from having dodged this beast for the past 5 minutes. Where were Devin and Alyssa? They were right behind me, now where are they? I didn't have time to ponder this, as the beast rushed at me, as I rolled again, this time slashing at its face. The cut was stitched back together through its own skin. "Ew." I muttered, as I formulated a plan.**

 **I checked behind me, making sure there was a water source nearby. A tiny puddle, but it will have to do. The best lunged faster at me than expected but still, I ducked down, then lifted my hand as he flew over the puddle and encaged him in a prison of water, before sending him straight into the puddle, his body stuck on the other side of a puddle. "Now you see everything from a puddle's perspective." I muttered, walking away from the fight as a light coming from the tunnel vanished and Alyssa and Devin popped out.**

" **There you guys are! I was about to go looking for you, but you guys showed up. Where's Death's troops?" I asked, looking behind them.**

" **Right here!" Alyssa yelled, pointing at a person on her left.**

" **Have you found my Maka yet!" of course our damned backup was Spirit and Dr. Stein.**

" **Not yet." I whispered, as I ran down the path again, noticing something that I couldn't get to before with the monster in my path.**

 **I noticed a town looing area before and I was quite ready to just move on with my life from this whole event. I sighed, as I reached the front gates, my breath huffing and puffing as I rushed towards the gates, ready for something new to happen, some new form of evidence to show that maybe the others were still alive.**

 **As I ran in, however, I noticed something. The townspeople kepting loking at me, as if they recognized me somehow. Maybe, they had seen Maka and the others before.**

" **Excuse me?" I asked, walking by someone nearby.**

" **Y-yes, young man?" They seemed almost….. Weary of me, afraid.**

" **Have you seen any of these people?" I pulled up a photo of the three in one still frame.**

" **N-n-no, I haven't." The Old Woman was shivering now, backing away in fear as I moved closer.**

" **You're hiding something. What are you so afraid of? They're just missing kids!" I yelled, causing other strangers to look at me now, as I huffed with anger flowing out of my veins.**

" **I-I can't tell you, he'll-" She was cut off as a blade ran through her, causing me to jump back a bit.**

 **I saw the person that had stabbed her, a helmet over their face. "You coward!" I yelled, jumping forward and slashing at the knight's mid-section, his body jumping back a bit.**

 **He wasn't fast enough, however and it hit him, a small cut appearing on his chest. He growled a bit, as blood slowly dripped down from his chest.**

" **Y-you…. I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled, lunging at me as I slashed him out of my way, his face planting onto the ground immediately.**

 **He roared in rage as he jumped up again.**

" **Nobody messes with The Knight of The blackened sky, Gwain! I serve only the lord of darkness, our KING!" He roared, jumping at me again.**

 **I give this guy some credit. He was pretty fast. Unfortunately for him, I was even faster. I activated zero time, my breath stopping as I whirled around him, smacking him on the back of the head as he fell forward again, a cry of pain coming from his mouth. I was tired of this shit for the day, so I walked off, leaving him broken and wounded, his pride degraded and his public face ruined. I heard something from behind me, however, that made me shiver to my bones.**

" **You will never, ever understand the two kings and the queen, they wield weapons beyond our compression, just like the one you currently have. You will die to them, so help-" His voice was cut off by Alyssa's sniper shot and then, after a few moments, a loud explosion came from the castle above us, a knight in black armor coming down from the castle, smashing right next to me.**

 **I rolled back a little bit, but he smashed into me straight away, blood already dribbling down my chin. Only time that's ever happened was with….. Blackstar.**

" **I won't let you take away these memories I have. Not by someone like you." I growled, clutching my side as I brought up my blade again, him bringing up his black blade.**

 **I ran forward, tears springing in my eyes as he slashed at me, my blocking it and another heart jab. This was Blackstar's and mine's pattern. Rage grew inside me, As I rushed forward, smashing the blade on his, as I heard a bit of a scream from his blade. I didn't take note, rage filling me as I smashed again and again, the black king growing angrier as he finally punched me in the face, sending me flying back a ways. I heard a sniper shot go off and then, the Black King fell back, a hole on the top of his helmet. "Target…. Down….." Alyssa huffed and I realized she must've been holding her breath the entire fight.**

 **I walked over to the body, as sigh on my body as I picked up the sword… and white washed over my eyes as I fell to the ground and into the blade's soul.**

 **I awoke in a dark, almost pitch black void world. I looked around. "Hello? HELLO!?" I yelled, my voice echoing inside this chamber as I watched the world go white and yellow.**

" **Dammit, I want to know who's here!" I yelled, trying to see past the rays of colors. Nothing came to me, as the lights dissipated.**

" **North, you can't be in here for too long. He's gone insane, trying to get back to you and everyone else." The voice was unmistakable. "Tsubaki? Holy shit." It was all I could manage, as she shushed me rather quickly.**

" **You need to stop him somehow. I can't work with him for much longer or I will go insane next. As it is, I've lost part of my sanity already." She groaned, clutching her head.**

" **Who are you talking about?" I asked, although a feeling in my gut telling me I already knew.**

" **Blackstar…"**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Soul Eater: Strike Back_**

 **** ** _Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not owned by me, it is owned by Funamation, please enjoy the official release_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Never lose myself_**

 **** **I dropped down in front of the Black Knight…Er, Blackstar and pulled out my blade. "Fight me." I growled, knowing he would accept the challenge.**

 **He pulled Tsubaki's blade mode out, accepting my challenge. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. I rolled out immediately, a blade were I was standing moments before. I slashed backwards, hitting empty air. "He's an old legend. Of course he would dodge that." I muttered aloud, scanning around.**

 **The White Queen and The Yin-Yang Prince were nowhere to be found. That was odd, because they were said to be a trio here. I also knew, however, that they might be distracted with my teammates. I stood there, waiting for the Black Knight to show his face again. He did, from the ground up as I moved, running toward the exit.**

 **He rushed behind me, as I jumped out of the window of the palace, falling as I did so, and blood sliding down my knee as I touched the wall with my knee. Blackstar followed suit, jumping after me. Just as I had planned, I flipped backward and kicked him back into the building, as I landed on the outside ground.**

 **"** **Come on, Blackstar! This isn't like you to get your ass kicked like this!" I yelled, as he roared a primeval cry and rushed out at me.**

 **I kicked him in the head again, this time trapping his head on the ground as I tapped into his mind. A black space was there, but I could feel the faints of Blackstar in there. I reached out to it, just as I felt the connection sever…**

 **Alyssa POV**

 **We hadn't heard from North in a while but we didn't have time to question anything, because the Prince and Queen were here, waving the guns and Scythes around as we dodged around it, hitting back around it with equal force.**

 **We all heard an explosion to the left, so we turned to look. The Black Knight, as far as we know is really Blackstar, and North were fighting, blades flashing as North flipped up into the air, screaming, "WAKE UP!" His blade was hurting the blade of Blackstar's**

 **"** **You won't take any of us, Keshins!" The Black Knight yelled, as North blinked.**

 **"** **Of course! They're seeing us as keshins…" I muttered, aiming up my rifle.**

 **Only one shot. I took a breath, slowly aiming down. Both the Queen and Prince rushed to stop me, but I got my shot… it knocked off the Black Knight's helmet, making it fly off as…..**

 **North fell on his blade, blood dripping from his chest as he fell to the ground. Blackstar, as he was now, looked down. "W-What?" He whispered. He was confused. He had seen us as our very own enemies, the keshin's. That's what these objects of defense did.**

 **They took the wearers worst fears and made them a reality. Made them go insane. Made them… snap. Of course, I snapped out of my trnace, spraying gunfire at Blackstar and The Queen and Prince. Blackstar grabbed North, protecting him with his armor as the Queen and Prince Fired back. They kept missing, but so Did I . My clip clicked empty. "Sigfried, RELLOAD!" I yelled, panic rising in my voice as I backed up.**

 **"** **Trying!" Sigfried yelled back, as The Queen and Prince advanced. They didn't make it any further, however, due to what happened next.**

 **North POV**

 **I awoke, a black fire in my eye. "Awaken… Mishruki." I whispered, my blade turning into a black fire as well, his mind awaiting mine. I grasped the blade in my hand, jumping up as both the Prince and the Queen looked up at me. I swung the blade, flaes spewing out at the Queen and Prince at sonic speed. They tried to dodge, of course, but t hit them, right where I wanted it to. The masks and crowns. They broke, revealing who I thought they would.**

 **Everything fell apart straight after that. I fell down to the ground, smashing into the ground with my arm first. Maka and Kid were the Queen and Prince. I stood up, slowly due to my arm. "Alyssa, S, grab one of the each of them and Run!" I yelled, grabbing Blackstar and running, the ground shaking as I reached a nearby building. I put Blackstar down, rummaging through the medical supplies as my arm hurt more and more. I grabbed bandages, bandaged my stomach the best I could, and radioed in.**

 **"** **Lord Death… I need help…" I groaned over the radio. Silence, then….. "What's happened?" That was Spirit. I had forgotten this guy was with us.**

 **"** **We found them. All three of them. They were here the entire time. Alyssa, S, report in and tell us what their status is." I muttered back, slowly standing up, checking on Blackstar.**

 **I grabbed his arm, taking a pulse. So far, so good, but we weren't out of the woods yet. "Kids alright and so is Maka." Alyssa radioed, as Death told us he would extract us out soon.**

 **Blood trailed down my stomach still, although less as fast. My vision went faint… not how I wanted to end myy life…. Well… maybe with Blackstar here…**

 **To be continued…..**


End file.
